


100 Kinks - Fraxus - While one of them is on the phone

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 20 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FraxusKink: While one of them is on the phone





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - While one of them is on the phone

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - While one of them is on the phone  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“Don’t,” Laxus growled softly as he kept trailing tender kisses from Freed’s neck down to his stomach, his palms gently brushing along the rune mage’s sides. 

“I have to, It’s important for my next mission, Laxus,” Freed sighed with his eyes closed, blindly reaching for his phone on the small coffee table right next to the couch they were lying on. 

“You can call her back later,” Laxus tried again not willing to cease with what he was doing. What _they_ were doing.

Oh, the touches sure were promising and usually the lightning dragon slayer wasn’t exactly unskilled at convincing him to succumb to pleasure instead of work. But this was really important! 

“I’m sorry. I will make it quick?” The rune mage shot his boyfried an apologizing look and tenderly stroked the blond’s chest with one hand before briefly tugging his face down to present him a swift kiss.

Laxus pouted and grumbled but he sat up, straddling the rune mage’s lap, and crossed his arms while Freed accepted the phone call.  

The dragon slayer suppressed a snort upon hearing this formal talk, though on the other hand, he had to admit, it was amusing - considering the situation Freed was in while talking to this oh so important woman. More important than him? Nah, he knew that missions were important on a different level but… 

Seeing how the greenet had his eyes fixed on the living room ceiling a secret smirk tugged at Laxus’ lips all of a sudden. Oh Freed would probably kill him for this but… he'd choose a way to kill him in a very pleasant way. Or perhaps not.

Ah, either way, Laxus was just... going to tease him a little. Just a little. 

Making sure that the greenet was still not looking at him the blond innocently started to  run one of his palm’s along Freed’s chest only and he spotted how the other man’s lips curved into a faint smile. He didn’t see this coming. The Captain was fully concentrating on the phone call and didn’t pay much attention to Laxus when he shifted, slid lower… low enough to wrap his lips around his boyfriend’s semi-hard cock. 

It was just a brief touch and a teasing nip but it was enough to have Freed’s eyes widen and gulp, causing a short interruption in the conversation he was having. “Ahno, I’m sorry, what did you say, Miss?” 

The rune mage now looked down at this goddamn blond man and directed a sharp glare at him, mouthing the words _‘don’t you dare’_! But Laxus merely gave him a look that was probably supposed to be innocent… though it didn’t exactly have the wished effect, not when he lowered his head and repeated his previous motion, twisting and circling his tongue around Freed’s tip. Sure enough the rune mage’s face went crimson and he sat up in warning, suddenly even more eager than before to end this call very quickly.

On the same evening Laxus ended up running into a rune wall that appeared so very mysteriously all of a sudden, leaving him with a small bump.


End file.
